Sunday mornings
by ChoseToSeeTheBestInYou
Summary: Lazy future CS family morning. So, this is like 100 % fluff.


Still half asleep Killian tightened his arm around the woman lying next to him. He buried his nose in her hair and felt her snuggle deeper into his arms. He smiled hearing a light snore coming from his wife, not that he'd tell her that. He had tried once but she had declined it immediatley ("I do NOT snore!" He pecked her on the cheek. "Of course not, love" He replied with a wink.).

Just when Killian was starting to fall asleep again he was abruptly wakened by someone jumping on the bed.

"DADDY!" He felt someone landing on top of him and quickly swept their daughter up in his arms. He chuckled slightly seeing her dark, messy curls. And then she smiled and the whole room seemed brighter, she definitely had that from her mother. Speaking of, said mother was groaning beside them and starting to wake up. Emma turned towards them and slowly opened her eyes. "Morning. How late is it?" She mumbled. Serena squirmed out of her father's arms and snuggled to her mother. "Mommy!" Emma embraced their daughter and smiled at her husband while sitting up.

Serena pulled back from her mother and started to jump on the bed, causing her locks to jump up and down as well.

Killian leaned over and put a hand on Emma's cheek. She leaned closer to him and gave him a soft kiss, which he tried to deepen a bit. But Emma pulled away shortly after. After all their daughter was still right next to them. Killian pouted when he felt her lean back. His wife just grinned at that and gave him another small peck on the lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too, love." He replied, his thumb brushing over her cheekbones. Just when Emma was about to say something else, they were interrupted.

"Mommy?" Serena stopped her jumping and looked at the door, just like her parents. Peeking into the room, there stood their two year old son.

"Liam! Come here honey." Emma called out to their son. Liam walked over to his parent's bed and tried to climb up. His mother leaned down and helped him up and couldn't help but smile when seeing his blonde hair sticking up in all directions. He had his mother's green eyes, just like his sister. Although, Serena's eyes had some blue spots in them. Liam cuddled into Emma's side and stretched his hand out towards his father. Killian scooted a little closer, put his arm around Emma's shoulder and smiled at his son. "Hello there, lad. Did you sleep well?"

Liam nodded while his sister climbed onto Killian's lap. "Daddy, will breakfast be ready soon?"

"Soon, my little princess." Serena furrowed her brows at that.

"I'm not a princess, I'm a pirate!" Her eyes shone with joy and pride.

"Of course you are, honey!" Killian picked up his five year old daughter and threw her over his shoulder. "So, what is my little pirate going to do now?" He couldn't help but grin, just having a normal Sunday morning with his family was the best thing in the world. Serena giggled and Emma smiled lovingly at her husband while pressing a kiss on top of Liam's head.

"So, I was thinking, how about pancakes and grilled cheese for breakfast?" Emma suggested. Killian slowly let their daughter down again. "Pancakes!" It was adorable to see how easily Serena got excited.

"How about you two go down already and we'll come right after?" Emma looked at their children nodding simultaneously. Serena got down from the bed, took Liam's hand and together they walked downstairs. It warmed her heart to see the two of them being so close to each other (just as they were with Henry).

As soon as they were out of the room, Killian hauled Emma towards him and kissed her deeply. After breaking the kiss he rested his forehead against hers. Emma sneaked her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, her gaze drifting to the door, where their kids hat just disappeared.

"Are you happy?" She asked, looking up at him.

"If I'm happy? Bloody hell, every single moment with you and our family is the best moment of my life. Why are you asking?" Sometimes Emma was insecure, sometimes she still couldn't believe that he was here to stay. That they had this beautiful family together, that life was great. And most of all she couldn't believe that this gorgeous, amazing man truly loved her (even though she knew he did, he made sure to tell and show her every day). But this, this was something different. Killian could always read her easily, and this was not just some insecurities.

"No particular reason." Emma was drawing small circles on his hand, that was resting on her thigh. She was pretty much sitting on his lap.

"Emma." Killian just looked at her. He knew something was on her mind.

She sighed before looking up at him. "It's just...You had a life full of adventures, and freedom. And now-"

"Now I get to spend every morning with the woman that leaves me breathless simply by walking into the room. I get to spend afternoons playing with our children in the living room and reading them stories when they're going to bed. You, Henry, Serena and Liam are the most important things in my life and I love you more than anything in the world. This is a way greater adventure than any sea monster I may have met in my life. I am perfectly happy." Emma's eyes where glistening with tears, that had formed while he was speaking. Killian leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"So...You wouldn't mind someone new joining the family?" She looked him in the eye.

"Does Henry have a girlfriend I'm not aware of?" He was clearly confused.

"No, no. At least none that I know of. What I meant was...our family being expended?" With that she took his hand a put it on her stomach. She looked at him and could see the moment he understood what she was saying.

"Emma, love, are you...are you pregnant?"

Emma nodded slowly and his entire face lit up. He rearranged their position so she was straddling him. Killian put his hand on her cheek and smiled at her like she was the sun.

"We're gonna have another wee lass or lad? Are you sure?" Emma nodded.

"I took a test yesterday. Well actually four tests. And they were all positive. I mean I still have to go the the doctor, but-" She didn't get any further because Killian was kissing her with everything he had. He was pouring al his love into this kiss, that Emma gladly returned.

After they broke the kiss he looked her in the eye and saw nothing but a reflection of his own happiness and love.

"I love you so much, Emma." He gave her another small kiss. "And you, too." Killian leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her still flat stomach.

Together they walked downstairs, where their children were already waiting. Never had he been happier than in this very moment.

_So, did you like it? Reviews are always much appreciated! Thanks for reading! 3_


End file.
